The present invention relates to the use of pure and fresh hot-spring water directly from a spa in facilities such as health and recuperation centers equipped with baths, resting rooms, medical treatment rooms, restaurants, lounges, etc.
Centers of the above-described nature are located in, for instance, metropolitan suburbs. Such conventional centers have baths which are either baths utilizing mineral-spring waters or baths containing chemical substances. However, none of the baths in the conventional centers utilize pure and fresh hot-spring waters which have been transported from spas or watering places. This often means that when one wants to take a real hot-spring cure, one has to visit a spa. If one is leading a busy life in a city remote from a spa, taking a balneotherapy in a spa can be a rare opportunity because of the time and expense required.